Glasses Boys' Fans Club
by Jvnq
Summary: Di SM SHS terdaoat sebuah klub fotografi. Di klub tersebut terdapat sebuah klub rahasia. Yaitu klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Menurut mereka, di sekolah ada '4 Kaisar Berkacamata'. Bagaimana kisahnya? SJFF. GS. YeWook. SiBum. HaeHyuk. KyuMin. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Rated : T

Genre : School-life, romance

Pairing : YeWook for this chapter

Warn : GS!for uke, gaje, typo(s) deelel

Disclaimer : this story is inspirated by a manga that I found in my school's library. I just remake it, but please don't copast this fict without my permission.

Summary : Di klub fotografi SM Senior High School ada sebuah klub rahasia. Klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Di sini, mereka mengumpulkan para 'Kaisar Berkacamata'. Misterius, dingin, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan culun, jika berkacamata, mereka akan segera memburu fotonya.

Chapter 1 "The Sullen Prince"

"Setiap orang pasti punya rahasia..."

Di sebuah sekolah elit di wilayah Seoul, tepatnya di lantai tiga gedung utama SM High School, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang menjadi markas bagi klub pecinta fotografi di sekolah tersebut. Di dalam klub ini juga ada sebuah klub rahasia...

Klub penggemar siswa berkacamata! Klub maniak yang memuja para siswa yang cocok berkacamata.

"Wah, foto ini bagus sekali!"

Terlihat beberapa orang siswi tengah mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya berserakan beberapa foto.

"Aku juga mau, dong!"

"Aku juga!"

"Kacamatanya keren!"

Terdengar ramai sekali, kan? Begitulah mereka setiap hari. Mereka akan bertingkah seperti fangirl yang melihat foto terbaru idolanya jika salah satu di antara mereka berhasil mendapatkan foto yang bagus dari para siswa keren berkacamata.

"Aku tak bisa melihat..." Lirih seorang gadis mungil di barisan belakang. Gadis itu tampak mencari celah agar kedua iris karamelnya dapat menjangkau meja yang dikelilingi anggota lain. Gadis itu tampak imut, dengan rambut panjang berwarna pink lembut yang dikuncir di kedua sisi telinganya. "Permisi..."

"Ah, maaf."

Akhirnya! Seorang dari kerumunan itu menyadarinya dan sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi celah bagi gadis itu. Gadis yang selanjutnya kita kenal sebagai Kim Ryeowook, kelas 1-2 SM Senior High School.

"Sepertinya... Sudah saatnya Ryeowook diberi tugas," ucap sang ketua klub, gadis cantik dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hitam, Park Jungsoo. "Tapi kau tak boleh malu, ya?"

"A... Aku akan berusaha." Ryeowook tersenyum malu seraya merapikan poninya yang sempat menutupi mata.

"Bagaimana kalau Kim Jongwoon, siswa kelas 3-1?" Celetuk seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang tergerai indah, Lee Hyukjae. "Kukira dia tipe Ryeowook, deh. Masih single, kan?"

Kim Jongwoon?

"Kacamatanya frame gantung, dengan rambut hitam menutupi kacamatanya." Heechul tampak berpikir, "Tipe kesukaanmu, kan?"

"Aih, matamu bersinar, tuh!"

Dan Ryeowook pun menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya dari para anggota klub yang kini tertawa melihat tingkah imutnya.

oOo

Keesokan harinya, dengan rasa gugup yang memenuhi dirinya, Kim Ryeowook melangkah menuju ruang kelas 3-1 yang terletak di lantai tiga gedung utara. Ia bersembunyi di balik pintu, sambil sesekali melihat ke dalam, mencari sosok Kim Jongwoon itu.

"Ryeowook-ah? Ada perlu apa kemari?" Suara seseorang yang cukup mengejutkan Ryeowook. Pria tampan yang dikenal sebagai Tan Hangeng itu bersandar di pintu yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Ryeowook.

"Kau imut dan manis," celetuk lelaki yang datang kemudian, Kim Youngwoon. Lelaki itu kemudian mengaduh ketika Hangeng menyikut perutnya dan melayangkan tatapan 'jangan menggodanya!'.

"Eh.. Eum.. Kim Jongwoon itu... yang mana, ya?" Kedua lelaki itu bertatapan sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Hei, Kim Jongwoon!"

Langkah seseorang yang hendak menuju tempat duduknya seketika terhenti kala mendengar suara teriakan Youngwoon. Laki-laki tampan yang memakai kacamata itu pun mengubah langkahnya menuju ke arah pintu. Lelaki itu tampak tampan, dengan surai hitam yang sedikit menutupi kacamata, penampilan yang agak berantakan tetapi justru menampilkan pesonanya yang mampu menghipnotis para kaum hawa di sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Menurut suara tetbanyak, King kacamata nomor satu sekolah kita adalah... Kim Jongwoon!" Suara Jungsoo terdengar diikuti teriakan koor dari para anggota klub.

"SETUJU!"

"Siapa yang mau memotretnya?"

"Aku!"

"Tidak, aku saja!"

"Aku!"

Oh astaga, mengapa suasana menjadi begitu ribut?

"Tumben Ryeowook yang pemalu mencalonkan diri.." Jungsoo tersenyum menggoda Ryeowook. "Benar-benar tipemu, ya?"

"Iya..." Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, malu.

"Supaya adil," Jungsoo menarik napas, "Yang berhasil memotret Kim Jongwoon yang paling keren dalam waktu tiga hari, akan menjadi pemotretnya!"

Tiga hari? Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya sementara yang lain tampak bersemangat. Oke, aku akan berusaha!

"Tidak mau!" Jongwoon meninggikan suaranya, memberi tatapan tajam pada gadis yang kini berdiri di hadapannya seraya menunduk. "Aku terganggu!"

"Jangan pelit dong. Cuma sekedar foto, kok." Hangeng berdiri di samping Ryeowook. "Tolong lah, Jongwoon-ah,"

"Kau orang ketiga yang meminta," Jongwoon menghela napas, menampakkan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya. "Aku tak suka foto."

"Ma... maaf..." Ryeowook bergumam melihat Jongwoon yang melangkah menjauhi pintu. Menjauhinya. Gadis itu menatap punggung tegap Jongwoon.

Tapi... aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalnya...

"Maaf ya, Ryeowook-ah. Sepertinya Jongwoon sedang dalam mood yang buruk." Hangeng mengusap tengkuknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja?"

"Ah..." Ryeowook mendadak malu. "Maaf, Hangeng sunbaenim!"

"Hahaha, dia lari!" Youngwoon tertawa melihat Hangeng yang cengo karena Ryeowook justru berlari pergi. "Lucu, seperti tupai kecil! Hahaha!"

Sementara itu, Jongwoon menyeringai.

oOo

Hari kedua. Ryeowook kembali mencoba. Tapi...

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ekspresinya begitu menjelaskan kalau ia tengah dalam keadaan badmood tingkat tinggi saat ini. Ryeowook mendadak gugup melihatnya.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa..."

Ia menatap Jongwoon yang kemudian berjalan melewatinya. Ryeowook menghela napas, jatuh bersimpuh di lantai. Ia kalah kuat...

"Oh iya! Apa boleh buat..." Ryeowook membatin, menghembuskan napas agak keras guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia pun menyiapkan kameranya. "Ku potret diam-diam saja!"

Ryeowook baru saja akan mengangkat kameranya saat tiba-tiba Jongwoon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Kedua iris karamel itu makin membelalak saat Jongwoon melangkah mendekatinya. Jantungnya serasa berdetak tak beraturan, kemudian melompat keluar rongga dadanya dan menggelinding entah kemana.

Laki-laki itu berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia menghimpit tubuh Ryeowook, memenjarakannya dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh sang gadis. Jongwoon menatapnya begitu intens, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

"Menyebalkan!"

oOo

Kim Ryeowook berdiri di tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia menatap tangga yang menuju ke bawah, dengan sebuah kamera yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, kejadian yang sukses membuatnya agak gila. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongwoon menghimpitnya di dinding, bagaimana lelaki itu menatapnya dengan intens, bagaimana aroma tubuhnya begitu tercium dalam jarak sedekat itu. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul. Padahal kata-katanya pedas, tapi mengapa ia justru berdebar-debar?

"Kalau ku potret dari sini, pasti takkan ketahuan." Ryeowook menyiapkan kameranya. "Itu dia!"

Pas sekali, Jongwoom terlihat di anak tangga terbawah. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai, kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada kedua saku celananya. Ryeowook tersenyum. Tapi...

"Kyaaa~"

"Hati-hati!"

BRUK~~

"Astaga,"

Ryeowook masih memejamkan mata, ia mungkin sudah pingsan, atau mati? Entahlah. Yang ia ingat hanya ia kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian terjatuh. Gadis imut itu baru membuka mata saat merasakan guncangan kecil di bahunya.

Astaga! Jongwoon... Laki-laki itu menangkapnya?!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" ucapnya dengan raut khawatir yang tercetak begitu jelas di wajah tampannya.

"I-iya... aku baik-baik saja," lirih Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar gugup menyadari posisinya yang begitu dekat dengan Jongwoon.

"Syukurlah," Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Ia membantu Ryeowook berdiri. "Dasar bodoh! Jangan ceroboh, dong!"

Laki-laki itu melangkah pergi setelah memastikan Ryeowook mampu berjalan sendiri.

Bagaimana ini... Jantungku jadi berdegup cepat begini... Mungkin bukan karena kacamatanya...

"Ah... Jongwoon sunbae!" Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih..."

Jongwoon lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis.

Tuh kan...

oOo

Hari ketiga. Di ruang klub fotografi. Tampak Ryeowook tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. Aah~ kenapa waktu itu aku tak memotretnya, sih? Senyumnya...

" Sudah dapat foto Kim Jongwoon? Batasnya sampai bel pulang ya!"

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mendapati beberapa anggota tengah berkumpul seraya memegang hasil foto.

"Itu tak terlalu bagus," ucap Jungsoo, menilai foto yang dibawa Sungmin.

"Matanya tertutup," pendapat Heechul. "Harusnya dipotret diam-diam."

Setelah itu semuanya membubarkan diri.

"Apa Jongwoon sunbae mau dipotret?" tanya Ryeowook pada Jungsoo yang berlalu di hadapannya. Gadis manis siswi kelas 3-3 itu menoleh.

"Jongwoon-ssi baik, dia langsung mau dipotret." Jungsoo tersenyum, "Iya kan, Heechul-iie?"

Ryeowook langsung menunduk begitu melihat anggukkan dari sang diva, Kim Heechul, yang juga siswi kelas 3-4.

oOo

Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu dingin kepadaku? Kenapa dia tak mau ku potret?

Ryeowook masih memikirkan hal tersebut saat jam pulang. Ia menghela napas seraya menutup pintu lokernya. Detik berikutnya, Jongwoon melewatinya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Jongwoon. Tapi... tidak bisa. Jadi ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Jongwoon yang terus melangkah menjauh.

"Kenapa hanya aku..." Tatapan Ryeowook meredup, "yang tidak boleh memotretmu?"

Dan ucapan tersebut langsung saja menghentikan langkah Jongwoon. Ia berbalik. "Boleh, asal kau bersedia melakukan apapun."

"Baiklah, apapun akan ku la—"

CHU~

Jongwoon menghentikan ucapan Ryeowook dengan cara yang tak pernah gadis itu bayangkan. Laki-laki itu menciumnya! Tepat di bibir! Astaga! Ryeowook rasa ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

Ciuman itu berakhir secepat ia terjadi. Ryeowook masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan tajam, begitu menusuk, mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau paham ucapanmu tadi, hah?!"

Ryeowook tanpa sadar meneteskan airmata mendengar bentakan Jongwoon. Laki-laki itu berbalik. Tetapi sebelum pergi, ia berkata, "Kau ini... memang bodoh."

Airmata Ryeowook makin deras. Ia tetap saja menatap punggung Jongwoon seraya sesekali mengusap airmata menggunakan punggung tangannya sampai akhirnya Jongwoon menghilang di ujung koridor.

oOo

Esok harinya. Masih di ruang klub fotografi.

"Ayo! Kumpulkan foto Kim Jongwoon!" teriak Jungsoo pada anggota-anggotanya. Ia berkeliling ruangan mengumpulkan foto dari masing-masing anggota. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali menuju meja panjang di tengah di mana Ryeowook tengah merenung. "Mana fotomu, Ryeowook-iie?"

"Tidak ada, eonni..." Ryeowook menjawab dengan lesu. Dadanya masih sesak mengingat kejadian kemarin. "Aku gagal memotret Jongwoon sunbae."

"Tapi, menurutku Ryeowook cocok memotret Jongwoon," ucap Heechul seraya beranjak dari posisinya di sudut ruangan.

"Iya." Hyukjae pun mengangguk setuju. "Lihat!"

Atensi Ryeowook kini teralih pada lembaran-lembaran foto yang berserakan di atas meja di hadapannya. Hyukjae menunjuk salah satu foto dimana Jongwoon tengah menatap Ryeowook yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Dia selalu..." Hyukjae menunjuk foto lain, kali ini Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum dengan pipi merona membelakanginya. "memandang Ryeowook."

Atensi gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan Jongwoon yang tengah melepas kacamatanya. Ah, aku ingat! Ini...

Tiga tahun lalu, saat Jongwoon dan Ryeowook masih menjadi siswa SM Junior High School. Ryeowook masih kelas satu sementara Jongwoon kelas tiga.

Di perpustakaan, Ryeowook tengah melompat-lompat, berusaha semampunya untuk meraih buku di rak paling atas. Sesekali ia berhenti dan menumpukan tangannya di lutut seraya mengatur napas.

"Yang ini?" Baru saja Ryeowook ingin kembali melompat, suara seseorang menghentikannya. Laki-laki itu mengambil buku setelah melihat Ryeowook mengangguk, kemudian memberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Terima kasih, sunbaenim."

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu... Mau jadi pacarku?"

Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Laki-laki ini, idola seluruh sekolah karena suara baritonenya yang begitu indah, memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Ryeowook mendadak malu.

"I-itu... aku... maaf!" ucap Ryeowook seraya melarikan diri. Sementara laki-laki itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Ya, dan laki-laki itu ialah Kim Jongwoon yang kini berkacamata.

"Ryeowook-iie?!" ucap Sungmin dan Jungsoo tatkala melihat Ryeowook kini menangis.

Aku memang menyebalkan...

oOo

Mungkin sudah terlambat, tapi...

Esok harinya di ruang praktikum. Kim Jongwoon dan Kim Ryeowook berdiri berhadapan. Sang pria menghela napas bosan sementara sang gadis hanya menunduk sejak tadi.

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini? Masih belum kapok juga?!"

"Ini... fotomu sudah jadi," Ryeowook merogoh saku roknya, kemudian menyodorkan beberapa lembar foto pada Jongwoon.

"Aku tidak butuh ini!"

"Ini."

Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak kala Jongwoon menepis kasar tangannya, membuat foto-foto itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, AKU BENCI FOTO!"

"Maaf, aku melupakanmu."

"Bagus kalau kau lupa. Aku menukar lensa kontakku dengan kacamata untuk menghindarimu," Jongwoon bersandar pada tepi meja, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku salah menilaimu."

Kali ini... aku tak akan memalingkan mataku.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun, asal kau memaafkanku, sunbae."

"Lagi-lagi itu..." Jongwoon menghela napas seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa kau paham arti—"

CHU~

Kali ini Ryeowook yang membungkam perkataan Jongwoon dengan sebuah ciuman. Oh, ya ampun. Apa yang ia lakukan? Tapi... ia tak mau menghentikannya!

Jongwoon membalas ciuman Ryeowook. Ia merengkuh pinggang gadis itu, membuat tubuh mereka semakin dekat. Ia menghisap, menjilat, serta melumat bibir plum Ryeowook. Tangan gadis itu sudah sejak tadi berada di tengkuk Jongwoon, berusaha tetap berdiri karena rasanya kakinya sudah tidak lagi ada tulang penyangganya. Ciuman itu baru terlepas kala kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen sudah mendesak.

"Aku mengerti!" Ryeowook berbicara seraya setengah mati menahan malu. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting rebus diberi saus tomat sekarang. "Karena... Karena sekarang... Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jongwoon."

Bruk~

"Eh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya kala Jongwoon jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Huh~ dasar." Jongwoon menghela napas, tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa menyukaiku?"

"Kacamatamu." Jongwoon sweatdrop.

"Cuma itu?!"

"Bukan cuma itu kok!" Laki-laki itu kembali tersenyum, kini seraya mengacak poni Ryeowook, menyebabkan gerutuan kesal gadis imut itu.

"Tadinya ku kira kau siswi yang anggun, loh." Ternyata...

"Apa maksudnya tuh?" Ryeowook merengut. Jongwoon hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian mengenggam tangan Ryeowook, mengajaknya keluar.

"Tiap orang... pasti punya rahasia,"

END for this chapter.

hai '-' saya datang membawa ff baru '-')/

Love Story? chapter 2 udah ada sih, tapi belom sesuai target jadi belom dipoat, maaf ya yang nungguin. *kaya ada aja *plakk

seperti disclaimer di atas, saya cuma ngeremake komik yg saya temuin di perpus, maaf jadinya gak jelas begini *bow

ini masih ada lagi kok, tapi dengan cerita dan pairing yang berbeda, liat nanti aja. *sok misterius *dibakar

last, mind to give me some review(s)? *aegyo gagal x_x


	2. Chapter 2

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, school-life

Pairing : SiBum for this chapter

Warn : GS!for uke, gaje, typo(s) de elel

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Summary : Di SM Senior High School terdapat sebuah klub fotografi. Di klub tersebut ada sebuah klub rahasia. Klub pemuja para siswa keren berkacamata! Di sini, mereka mengumpulkan para 'Kaisar Berkacamata'. Misterius, dingin, baik hati, pemalu, bahkan culun. Jika berkacamata, mereka akan segera memburu fotonya!

Chapter 2 : My Fair Glasses Boy

"Tiap orang pasti punya selera unik..."

"Siwon sunbae keren, ya?"

Suatu pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul. Jam istirahat, para murid SM Senior High School bertebaran di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Di kelas 1-1, tampak beberapa orang siswi tengah asik bercengkrama.

"Iya!"

"Tapi... dia tak pintar memilih teman," Yoona mengeluh, merapikan sedikit rambutnya. "Kenapa dia akrab dengan Lee Donghae, sih?"

"Padahal..." Kibum yang tak sengaja melewati keduanya berhenti, menantikan kelanjutan ucapan Yoona. "Kalau di dekat Siwon sunbae, Donghae sunbae 'kebanting' sekali! Kacamatanya culun!"

"Itu tidak benar!" Kibum tiba-tiba menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya, membuat Yoona dan Jessica serentak menoleh ke arahnya. "Donghae sunbae lebih keren! Kacamatanya membuat dia terlihat cerdas!"

Kedua gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan Kibum. Gadis manis berambut pendek itupun hanya menunduk canggung kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Selera Kibum aneh, deh."

oOo

"Wah, bahaya..." Kibum menghembuskan napas lega, "Hobi rahasiaku hampir saja terbongkar. Ah~"

Gadis manis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika benda yang dibawanya terjatuh. Ternyata, itu adalah kumpulan hasil-hasil foto yang sengaja ia selipkan di bukunya. Kibum berjongkok, mengumpulkan foto-foto yag kini berserakan di lantai.

"Ini..."

Kibum terperangah melihat foto terakhir yang justru terambil bukan oleh tangannya. Ia mendongak, dan terbelalak ketika mendapati Choi Siwon tengah melihat foto yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kyaaaa, jangan dilihat! Teriak Kibum dalam hati.

Serta-merta, gadis itu langsung merebut foto itu dari tangan Siwon. Ia segera berlari pergi setelah menggumamkan terima kasih. Sementara, Siwon hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan dingin. Tenang, dia tak melihatnya, kan?

Kim Kibum, kelas 1-1. Anggota klub fotografi.

oOo

"Maaf aku telat,"

Kim Kibum membuka pintu ruangan klub fotografi dengan cukup bersemangat. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dimana ia memegang beberapa lembar foto. Ia juga tersenyum sumringah.

"Ah, Kibum-iie,"

"Fotonya sudah jadi!" Kibum segera melangkah menuju meja dimana semua anggota klub sudah berkumpul. Ia meletakkan foto-fotonya di atas meja, masih dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

"Foto Donghae yang ini keren!" Sungmin berpendapat, seraya menunjuk salah satu foto.

"Tuh kan?"

Menurut klub itu, di balik kacamatanya, sebenarnya wajah Donghae itu tampan sehingga sangat mereka puja. Donghae juga, ialah salah satu dari '4 Kaisar berkacamata' SM Senior High School.

"Wajah tampannya ada di balik kacamata ini," Kibum berbicara dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Laki-laki memang berbeda," tambah Sungmin.

"Iya~" Ryeowook bergumam lirih. Mengingat seseorang kah?

"Si kacamata memang keren!"

oOo

Esok hari, Kibum tengah bersenandung ria di koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia juga menebar senyum dan sesekali menyapa temannya yang kebetulan bertemu. Hingga kemudian langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Di depannya, sekitar tiga meter, tampak sosok pria tampan serta tinggi yang memakai kacamata tengah menatap ke arahnya. Siapa? Kok Kibum tak tahu siswa berkacamata yang satu ini?

"Pagi," sapa pemuda itu saat mereka berpapasan.

"Pa..." Tunggu! Suara ini... "Siwon sunbae?!"

"Iya?"

"Kok pakai kacamata?" Jangan-jangan dia lihat foto yang kemarin...

"Penglihatanku mulai jelek," Kibum mengangguk mendengar jawaban pemuda bermarga Choi tersebut.

"Kau suka frame seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, sih..." Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya.

Siwon sunbae memang terlihat lebih pintar kalau memakai frame metal yang simple saja. Tapi design kacamatanya juga menunjukkan sisi santainya. Begitu kira-kira isi pikiran Kibum saat ini.

"Kibum-ah, pulang sekolah nanti... temani aku beli kacamata, ya?" Kibum seketika terbelalak mengar ajakan Siwon.

"Jangan aku, sunbae! Aku tidak paham soal kacamata."

"Biar kami yang bantu," Yoona tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menggaet tangan kanan Siwon.

"Kami ahli kok, sunbae," sambung Jessica. Siwon hanya memandang datar keduanya.

"Aku mau dengan Kim Kibum." Pemuda yang juga pewaria tunggal Hyundai Corp. itu menepis tangan Yoona. Jantung Kibum seperti berdetak makin kencang mendengar ucapan pemuda yang menghuni kelas 2-1 itu.

Kenapa... aku?

oOo

Pulang sekolah, keduanya terlihat tengah berjalan bersisian di daerah pertokoan Myeongdong.

"Eum... sunbae, kenapa harus aku?" Kibum membuka pembicaraan.

"Karena aku percaya pada penilaianmu," Siwon berucap datar, tanpa tahu apa efeknya bagi sistem syaraf di tubuh Kibum.

"Apa? Banyak yang bilang seleraku itu aneh loh, sunbae." Kibum sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Siwon.

"Karena Donghae itu baik. Dan kau pandai menilai orang." Siwon tertawa kecil.

Dia tertawa...

Apa dia mendengar obrolan di kelas itu? Mengingat ia tengah berada tak jauh dari kelas Kibum, dan gadis itupun berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Padahal Kibum bilang Donghae lebih keren...

Apa Siwon memang aneh?

Mereka memasuki toko kacamata. Kibum pun menjalankan tugasnya, membantu Siwon memilih kacamatanya.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berwarna silver, dengan dudukan(?) yang agak tebal, Kibum berpendapat bahwa itu keren dan cocok dengan Siwon.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berlensa bulat seperti kacamata milik Harry Potter(?), Kibum bilang kalau itu member kesan berbeda pada Siwon.

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata dengan frame bermotif garis, Kibum tersenyum dan berpendapat bahwa itu modis. Astaga, tak adakah pendapatmu yang lain, Kim Kibum?

Saat Siwon mencoba kacamata berframe warna putih, Kibum bilang itu keren.

Hingga kemudian Siwon pun menemukan kacamata pilihannya. Mereka segera keluar setelah membayar kacamata tersebut. Keduanya pun tak lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pemilik toko.

"Menyenangkan," Siwon bergumam seraya melepas kacamatanya. Ia menatap Kibum yang berjalan di sisi kanannya.

"Yap!" Gadis itu tersenyum sumringah. "Toko kacamata memang menyenangkan."

"Maksudku, kau yang menyenangkan.

Kibum sweatdrop. Ia salah menangkap maksud ucapan Siwon ternyata...

"Aku aneh, ya?" Kibum merasa ingin menghilang saat itu juga. Astaga... "Norak, ya?"

"Tidak," Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Ekspresimu berubah-ubah. Menurutku... kau lucu."

Efek ucapan serta senyum seorang Choi Siwon, jantung Kim Kibum seperti sedang konser rock saat ini.

oOo

Malam harinya Kibum tengah bergelung di atas ranjangnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar, peredaran darah seolah terpusat di kedua pipinya, menyebabkan rona merah yang begitu kentara di sana. Tak henti-hentinya dia tersenyum layaknya orang yang kewarasannya sudah di ambang batas akhir.

Ah, senangnya...

Aku berdebar-debar melihat kacamata Siwon sunbae,

terutama senyumnya yang terakhir. Hihi...

Kacamata...

Kedua mata Kibum yang tadinya terpejam kini membuka. Ia tampak berpikir, kemudian tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tadi dia tak memakai kacamata!" Kibum mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Tapi, mengapa aku berdebar-debar?!"

Ada yang aneh denganku...

Sepertinya aku...

oOo

"Kacamata Choi Siwon keren, ya?"

"Cocok sekali!"

Keesokan harinya, di ruang klub fotografi SM Senior High School.

"Aku yang pilihkan, loh!" Kibum mengangkat tangannya, tersenyum riang. "Bingkai logam sederhana menonjolkan kecerdasannya. Dengan sedikit aksen di pelipisnya, dan warna hijau modis di bagian dalamnya."

"Kibum memang hebat!" Jungsoo, leader klub tersebut bertepuk tangan.

"Pemotret Siwon sunbae sudah terpilih!"

"Baiklah!"

oOo

Hari berikutnya, di depan kelas 2-1. Kim Kibum sudah siap dengan kameranya, ia tersenyum ketika Siwon terlihat akan ke luar. Ya, saat itu memang tengah jam istirahat.

"Foto?" Tanya Kibum sesaat setelah Siwon keluar. Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk. Kibum pun segera mengambil beberapa foto.

"Mengapa kau langsung mau ku potret?" Kibum kembali melancarkan pertanyaam seraya mengecek hasil fotonya.

"Donghae... sudah difoto juga?" Siwon menatap Kibum seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Donghae sunbae... iya, sudah. Kenapa?" Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku... cemburu."

DEG.

oOo

Donghae sunbae yang berkacamata membuatku berdebar. Tapi... sekalipun Siwon sunbae tak berkacamata, aku tetap berdebar-debar. Kalau sekarang ku katakan Siwon sunbae lebih keren, dia marah atau tidak, ya?

"Kibum-iie curang!"

Kim Kibum segera menutup lokernya begitu mendengar suara panggilan di belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Yoona dan Jessica tengah menatap agak sengit padanya.

"Kau bilang Donghae sunbae lebih keren, tapi pergi berdua dengan Siwon sunbae." Jessica membuka suara, diiringi anggukan tanda persetujuan dari Yoona.

"Kau bohong, ya?"

"Tidak!" Kibum membantah. Ia menatap ujung sepatunya. "Memang... Donghae sunbae..." Waktu itu aku memang berpikir begitu...

"Kalau begitu, tembak saja Donghae sunbae! Kami bantu, deh!"

"Hah?!"

"Ah, Siwon sunbae!" Kibum terbelalak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan memang benar, seorang Choi Siwon tengah berdiri di sana seraya memanggul tas hitam miliknya. Ia menatao Kibum dengan tatapan datar.

"Kata Kibum-iie, dia mau menembak(?) Donghae sunbae."

"Oh." Hanya satu kata, kemudian Siwon berlalu melewati gadis-gadis itu tanpa sekalipun menoleh kembali. Yoona dan Jessica pun pergi tak lama setelahnya.

Aku sudah tahu tapi... Sudah ku duga...

"Ah..." Tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul di arah yang sama dengan arah datangnya Siwon. "Kata teman-teman, kau mau bicara denganku."

"Eh, itu... salah paham, sunbae." Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh," Donghae mengangguk mengerti. "Tadi kau dikerumuni para siswi, kan? Siwon menghampiri kalian karena mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jadi tadi... dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Donghae sunbae, aku minta tolong!"

oOo

"Bagaimana?" Yoona dan Jessica menghampiri Kibum yang tengah menyendiri di atap gedung sekolah. "Kau sudah menembak Donghae sunbae?"

Aku baru mau mengatakannya," Kibum menarik napas pelan. "Aku menyukai Choi Siwon."

"APA?!"

PLAKKK!

BLAM!

Cklek(?)

"Siwon sunbae? Kok di sini?" Kibum menoleh mendengar suara pintu dibuka kembali.

"Donghae menyuruhku menunggumu di kelas karena kau mau bicara. Tapi... kemudian ia justru menyuruhku ke atap. Jadi aku kemari."

Kibum mengangguk mengerti. Tapi kemudian tatapan Siwon menajam, ia melangkah lebih dekat ke arah Kibum, kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Kibum yang tampak memerah. Kibum tercenung.

"Pipimu merah, dipukul orang, ya?"

"Tenang, sudah ku balas kok." ucap Kibum seraya tersenyum. Pipinya tambah memerah karena merona. Astaga, jangan sampai Siwon sunbae mendengar suara detak jantungku yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu cepat...

Gadis itu tetap terdiam saat Siwon mengarahkan jemari indahnya pada bibir kissable milik gadia bermarga Kim itu. Jantungnya seolah sudah menggelinding entah kemana. Mungkin jatuh ke bawah kemudian dilindas kendaraan...

Tangan Choi Siwon yang lembut membuat airmataku menetes entah mengapa...

"Siwon sunbae," Kibum merangsek dalam dekapan lelaki dengan tinggi 183 sentimeter itu. "Aku..."

Ucapan Kibum terhenti tatkala tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya layaknya tengah memanggul karung beras(?).

"Ayo ke ruang UKS," Jantung Kibum kembali berulah.

Padahal aku kan tak terluka. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti pikiran Siwon sunbae.

"Aku berkacamata karena tertarik padamu," Siwon berucap seraya melangkahkan kakinya, hendak beranjak dari sana dengan Kibum di bahunya. "Dan aku marah karena kau mau menembak (readers : gaada kata lain apa thor? *diinjek *abaikan) Donghae."

"Kau bohong! Tadi kau tenang tenang saja, tuh!" Kibum menoleh, kemudian termenung saat mendapati telinga lelaki bermarga Choi itu memerah.

"Jangan lihat kemari!"

"Siwon sunbae... bolehkah aku menyukaimu?"

"Boleh." Kibum tersenyum mendengar balasan Siwon. "Asal bukan karena kacamata." E-eh?

"Bukan karena kacamata, kok."

"Bagus," Siwon diam-diam menyeringai. "Karena aku mau pakai lensa kontak."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Loh, kok?!"

END for this chapter.

haloooooooo *heboh

maaf lama banget ya lanjutannya, saya sibuk x_x *diinjek

ini SiBum .-. maaf ya yg minta HaeHyuk atau KyuMin, liat aja chapter depan *ditabok .-.

balasan review :::

hyuknie411 : selama apa? O_O ini SiBum ya, HaeHyuknya kapan-kapan *plakkk* ini udah update, thanks for review ^^

.1 : iya.-. HaeHyuk mungkin chapter selanjutnya, duh dikasih puppy eyes, sabar ya.-. thanks for review ^^

heldamagnae : inu udah lanjut ya, thanks for review ^^

auliaJC : hiyaaaa apaan itu titik dua bintang? yesung milikku! *ditabok Ryeong ._. ini udah lanjut ya, thanks for review ^^

Ratu KyuHae : jangan ngomongin tinggi badan duh *ceritanya malu/? .-. ini udah update, thanks for review^^

LS-snowie : aku malah gatau kalo ini udah ada yg remake ._.v thanks for support and review ya^^

GabyGaluh : nah ini ada juga yg ngarepin SiBum, udah dikabulkan/? ya, selamat membaca^^ thanks for review^^

lvoeparsdise : syukur kalo menarik.-. haehyuknya belom ya, thanks for review^^

keroro. : iya, aku langsung suka pas baca beberapa halaman pertama malah/? *-* ini SiBum ya.-. thanka for review^^

Guest : gak tau ya, mungkin ff author lain yg remake komik yg sama? thanks for review^^

143 is 137 : ini udah lanjut ya, ehehe.-. devil in white robe terakhir yo.-. thanks for review^^

Baek Ji Hye : hai bebz.-. gak telat kok^^ ini... apa gue doang ye yg belom baca yg laen? doh kudet :' /? suka2 gue yes mau aegyo kapanpun :p *ditabok* ini udah lanjut, thanks for review^^

yeye : ini emang dari komik jepang.-. thanks for review^^

PaboGirl : mungkin karna ini remake komik jadi ada ff yg sama.-. thanks for review^^

asdfghjkyu : ketua osis? kayanya nggak deh.-. aliando aja kalah dari yesong, ya gak Ryeong? *plakk.-. KyuMinnya nanti ya, thanks for review^^

Anik0405 : bisa dibilang seperti itu, coba tanya sama yg bersangkutan *plak.-. thanks for review ^^

oiya, selamat hari raya idul fitri 1435 H bagi yg merayakan, mohon maaf lahir batin ya *bow

last, mind to give me a review(s)? ^^


End file.
